Percabeth in the Games
by ketnusandpeet
Summary: Percy and Annabeth wake up to find themselves in the 75th Quarter Quell, along with Katniss and Peeta. How did they get there? How will they stay together? And more importantly, how will they survive?


purcy jecksan/ hengur gaimz/ herry puttor fen fectun

**cheptur 1**

it was the 75th hengur gaimz and ketnus was nurvus. "i am nurvus" sed ketnus. "don't werry we will win" sed peet. "thnx" sed ketnus. they kissed 4 long time.

all of a sudden purcy jecksan and annoboth cem out of the side.

**cheptur 2**

"w0t r u doin here." sed ketnus. "yeah." sed peet. they had hid out in a rlly r0mentic cav in the forrst of the areen

"we were running from the minutar when cronus treped us here." sed percy. "oh ok." sed ketnus. "ketnus u are very prity." sed annoboth. "thnx." sed ketnus.

**cheptur 3**

purcy jecksan and annoboth were sitting together at the beech. "i am worried." sed annoboth. "why" sed purcy. "we might die." sed annoboth. "don't wurry i will protect you." sed purcy. "ok." sed annoboth.

purcy made hump hump with annoboth. "thnx." sed annoboth. "ur walcm." sed purcy. "wow that was gr8" sed ketnus. "wait w0t" sed purcy.

**cheptur 4**

evry1 wok up in the murnin. "wow i am not well rested" sed peet. "u guys must be tired. i heard hump hump all nite." "u got me" sed purcy and annoboth at the same time. they blushed b/c they sed something at the sem tiem. "it was pretty gr8" sed ketnus.

all of sudden crzy distrik one tributt caem out of brush. "hahahahhahahahhahahahahahahha i got u now." he sed. "not on my watch." sed purcy. "u don't even have a watch purcy." sed annoboth. "stfu blond" sed peet. purcy used water powers. tributt died.

**cheptur 5**

"wow that wus so incredibul." sed annoboth. "thnx." sed purcy. they made out 4 like 37.5 minuts. "hey guys h8 to innerupp but we r in trubble." ketnus sed. "but we love each other so much." sed purcy. "yeah seeweed brain." sed annoboth.

they blushed b/c they had cute pet naems 4 eech odur. "i don't think seeweed in ur hed is possible." sed peet. all of sudden dere was wall betwiin purcy and annoboth. "PURCY GET BACK HERE." sed annoboth but he cuudnt.

**cheptur 6**

"arena changes i guess." sed ketnus. "PURCY." sed annoboth. "over ettechment is a sign of an unhelty relatuunshop." sed peet. "i cent go on." sed annoboth. she cryed 4 like evor. "hey gurl. leern to be ondupendant." sed ketnus.

"ur right i hafta survove." sed annoboth. but the wall was trenspoorunt and all of sudden purcy got ettecked by many bad tributts. "PURCY NO." sed annoboth. she brok the wall w/ da puwer of luv. then they beat the bad tributts.

**cheptur 7**

"u r rlly gr8 smartass i luv u sooooooo much." sed purcy. "wait i thot my necknaem was smartowl not smartass." sed annoboth. "how did you menege to braek that wall. that shuld have been impussiubl." sed peet. but they ignored him and made out.

"peet y u no luv me like dis." sed ketnus. "i dunno beby i don't think i am reddy for a reletunshup liek purcy and annoboth." sed peet. "u just don't luv me enuff." sed ketnus. ketnus was very mad. "i am very mad." sed ketnus.

**cheptur 8**

37.5 minutes passed and den purcy an annoboth stoppd making out. nao it was dark tiem and the sun started hiding cuz he was afruid. thet was a rlly gud metefor i think. anywhoozle the four heroes went forwurd with gr8 feer.

annoboth did not liek the feeling of dis. "i don't liek the feeling of dis." annoboth sed. all of sudden evil monkys caem out of trees. "there is no watur around here." sed purcy. "i am helpless." "don't werry i have a plan." sed ketnus.

**cheptur 9**

"well wat is ur plan ketnus." sed peet. "i herd that sumetimes munkys throw their own feses." sed ketnus. "i don't liek where dis plan is goin." sed purcy. but they hed no tiem. the munkys were uppon them. purcy got skretched in the cheek.

peet saw his friends in hurt and became sad. he begen to throw lurge roks at the munkys. some munkys got scered and ran but most staiyd. "well it was nice knowing you." sed annoboth. "ggwp." sed ketnus. "wat." sed purcy.

**cheptur 10**

all of sudden 17 bolts of megik caem out of nowhere. all the monkeys died. "who did that?" sed peet. "Greetings, my fellow tributes." the person who sed that caem out of shedows. "I am Harry Potter, and this is my friend Hermoine," sed wizerd.

his frend was a gurl wizerd. "u used megik rlly cool." sed annoboth. "peet why aren't u so bootifuly blonde like annoboth." sed ketnus. "wat." sed peet. "hey guys what about ketnus's plan." sed purcy. his hends were all brown. "ew." sed annoboth.

**cheptur 11**

"For fuck's sake, is this some dumb fan fiction where characters from totally different pantheons nonsensically come together in some hackneyed excuse for the author to have their own fantasies lived out through book characters?" sed guy wizard.

"I'm out. Seeya, nerds. Have fun making out for the next 12 pages. I'll be sticking to my own world, fuckers." sed guy wizerd. he and gurl wizerd left. "fuk megik." sed purcy.

**cheptur 12**

"he was mean and now i am sad." sed annoboth. "dont worry bb i scerd him off." sed purcy. "w0w you are so brev purcy." sed annoboth. "brb." sed purcy and grebbd annoboth by the arm. "do u think they are gonna hump hump." sed ketnus. "ya." sed peet.

purcy and annoboth went to the beech wher purcy made a he rt out of the watur. "i made dis for u." sed purcy. "thnx." sed annoboth. "bb your eyes are grey like my washing mashin." sed purcy. "lets hump hump." sed annoboth. "indeed." sed ketnus.

**cheptur 13**

once again peet was alon at theyr cemp. "purcy and annoboth are probobli humping." he sed. "dunno where ketnus is." all of sudden 3 bad tributts caem out of side. "we are cepturing you." they sed. "plz no." sed peet. "yes." they sed.

peet was in grave dengur. "i am in grave dengur." he sed. they tied him up and took him awai. "we are gunna use you as beit." they sed. "todei is the dey ketnus, peet, purcy, and annoboth die." they sed.

**cheptur 14**

purcy annoboth and ketnus caem beck to cemp but peet was gone. "peet where r u" sed ketnus. "over here." sed a voice that sounded like peet but wasn't peet. "that's not peet" purcy sed. "ur rite its not." sed one of the 3 bed tributts.

the bed tributts etteked and they were in trubble. annoboth used her megik invisobolety yonkees kep and hid. "ANNOBOTH WHERE DID YOU GO." sed purcy. annoboth sneek killed all of them. "360 noskop3." sed ketnus. "wat." sed peet.

**cheptur 15**

"pleez untie me from these ropes." sed peet. "i am rlly turnt on rite nao." sed ketnus. "w0t." sed purcy. "peet did you ever thunk that when our naems are combuned it makes peenus." sed ketnus. "w0t is that." sed peet.

"peet why i am dating you." sed ketnus. "we are deting? omG i never knew." sed peet. but this whole crezy dialoge can be essplained. little did our h3roes no that they all got stung by trekker jokers.

**cheptur 16**

"j;a;assweopqwiopqweiopuw.,x.,pewppowp;oa;;p0-8904kla/lznn889-0-dfl;x.m,. . 34pu9wthgjgsanzdmnzvxc,m,mn. ;lkasdnvlkfasn; ." sed purcy.

"as;lkvnzzxnvewl;rio[qwetio4u0u9-03476;klafvnzcx./vnk;jf; ;awieriopewqpoia;;lgapoewqio[qewopirew[pasdf;lsdazxckzxvcm,.czjewiorqpiorwpeoiopjfal;zkvxvas;air32u90-7asdfafkl;." sed ketnus.

**cheptur 17**

"wow trekker joker venom feels liek rehab all over agin." sed annoboth. "how many tributts are left other than us." sed peet. "37.5" sed purcy. little did our h3roes know that purcy wusn't off trekker joker vunom yet.

"wait a sekond." sed peet. "herry putter is still in the aren." "he is a dungerus enemi." sed annoboth. "HERRY PUTTER YOUR BOOKS SUCK AND RON IS A GINGER." sed purcy. "well we are boned nao." sed peet. "rip in peace purcy 2014." sed ketnus.

**cheptur 18**

on the uthor end of the areen a megik wyzerd guy herd sumething. "Hermoine… did someone say my name?" he sed. "Yeah, they were talking about how your books suck… and Ron's a ginger." she sed. the megik wyzerd got red like a red light.

wow i am a rlly gud author. "They must perish." sed herry puttor. and so he and hormiene went to kill peet, annoboth, purcy, and ketnus.

**cheptur 19**

purcy and annoboth were on the beech agun. "purcy when will we go home." sed annoboth. "home is wherever u are bb." sed purcy. "wow that's rlly sweet." sed annoboth. "bb i am skered we are gonna die." sed annoboth.

"don't worry smartass i gotchu." sed purcy. "wow ur such a r0mentuc." sed annoboth. purcy grebbed both of annoboth's hends and lookd into her eyes. "bb ur almost as pretty as ur mom." sed purcy. "wow thnx." sed annoboth. then they hump humped.

**cheptur 20**

beck at h0gwurts ron and noviull war witching the gaimz. they felt sed b/c theyre frends were dieing. "i am sed my frends are dieing." sed ron. "me 2." sed noviull. they luked into eech others iyes and thei saw luv. "ily." sed ron.

ron gently pleced his hends on noivulls shirt and gentley lifted it up. "ur so stronk." sed noivull. "one time i feppd w/ my hends behund my beck." sed ron. "wow ur rlly stronk." sed noivull. as j.k. rowlung wud sey they sn0gged. then they hump humped.

**cheptur 21**

beck at the areen purcy annoboth ketnus and peet wur prectucing their fiting skillz. "ok annoboth lets box." sed ketnus. "no i am week." sed annoboth. "lalalalalla i cant hear u." sed ketnus and smekked annoboth in teh cheek.

"thet felt gud." sed ketnus. but little did ketnus kno that annoboth put on her megik yonkees kep. annoboth kneed ketnus in the knee. "aaaaaaaahhhhhhh my ear." sed ketnus. "get rekt m8." sed annoboth. "i wud shank ur n4n but she is a god." sed ketnus.

**cheptur 22**

"i am kalling a m3eting to ordur." sed ketnus. ivryone gethured aroond the kempfyre. "if we r gonna survive h3re we need a teem naem and i think i have the purfuct one." sed ketnus. "wat is it." sed peet. "the kool kids klub." sed ketnus. ":)." sed purcy.

"wait a sekond." sed peet. peet smelled someting wierd. "i smell someting wierd." sed peet. "is it kloroform? i h8 that thing." sed ketnus. "no." sed purcy. "my megikal ocean powers tell me its CHALUPAS FROM TAKO BELL." sed purcy.

**cheptur 23**

our h3roes dovoured the tako bell chalupas with gr8 speed but little did they kno that tako bell gives u undigonkstion and dohurreea. after 37.5 minutes evryone sterted to get stumikk pain. "hey did anyone wunder how these got here." sed peet.

"pass the nachos." sed ketnus. purcy passed the nachos and then ketnus begen to poop. "oh gods i thot we got rid of that plan." sed annoboth. "hahahhahehahahahahha daughter of hepothesas." sed purcy. "cuz fyre." sed purcy. "she's on fyre." sed purcy.

**cheptur 24**

but ketnus was not lone in her fyry pein. soon all of our h3roes were feelyng the rathh of dohurreea. but this was no ordoniry tako bell sooper well pryced meel. it appeers that it was spoked w/ lexotives. annoboth lettoroly ixplodud her pants off.

"help put out the flemes." sed annoboth. she was ronning aroond in cirkles. "gosh if onli i had w0ter powurs." sed purcy. "you do." sed peet. "im sorry what." sed purcy. by then the kempsite was in flemes and the kool kids klub moved on.

**cheptur 25 (speciul ediiton bonis cheptur brot to u bi a vory genuruss sponsor)**

at this point veeuershop had dropd gr8ly for the kepotul b/c of the fyry tako bell eexploosun. "we need to drop that sponsor." sed the gaimzmekur. then he looked aroond and saw that evrione was eeting tako bell in their cheirs. "evacuate." he sed.

but bek to the storii. "annoboth we need to tok." sed purcy. "k." sed annoboth. the forrust was on fyre so thei went to the beech. purcy grebbed both ketnus's hends. "i need to say someting." purcy sed. "during that fyry dohurreea all i thot about was u."

"wow rlly." sed annoboth. "ya." sed purcy. "thats rlly nice of u to say purcy." sed annoboth. "i have someting to sei too." sed ketnus. "ok." sed purcy. "soemtimez when i sleep i poss the bed." sed annoboth. "we r the best couple evor." sed purcy.

annoboth leened her hed on purcy's shulder. "can we go nao." sed annoboth. "i wanna go bek to comp hulf-boluud." "but we r heving such a gr8 time." sed purcy. "we get free tako bell here owl butt." sed purcy. they laffed then they hump humped.

**cheptur 27 (i ran out of funds for cheptur 26)**

beck at the cemp with the kool kids klub, purcy and annoboth roturned from the beech. "w0t were u two doing." sed peet. "oh nothing." purcy and annoboth sed at the saem tiem. they laffed b/c they sed soemthing at the saem tiem.

"darn i forgot the popekorne." sed ketnus. "good thing i didnt forget the bonocalurs." sed ketnus. anywhoozle it was around this tiem that the kool kids klub ran into 2 of the last 8 tributts. "who are u." sed annoboth. "ì æm thę qùêęn of brïtæn." she sed.

**cheptur 33**

wait

what

**cheptur 28**

"w0w ur axcoont is so exotoc." sed peet. "but who is the uther pursen." sed purcy. "thīs is my slãvé who í càll cänådā." sed the queen. "hold on just a sekund." sed annoboth but befor she cud do anyting she got hit wit a hokkee pukk. "sorry." canada sed.

my edotor has just eenformed me that kanado joks are ovurused, ezpeciolly hokkee and sorry joks. i apollojize for any enkonvieniences. beck to ur regularly skeduled progrem. annoboth got hit with a blek oval sports objuct. "i apollojize." sed canada.

**cheptur 29**

wait what do u mean kanado is suing me

**cheptur 30**

aftur meny lawsoots i have retorned to ritte, mai tru pession. beck to the storii.

with annoboth daown there was no one to uus the megik yonkees kep. "we need a bettl plen." sed purcy. but peet was too bizzy wurshopping the queen of britain. he had gone to get her some tee. so nao it was just purcy and ketnus vs britain and canada.

purcy used his megik wetur paowurs to dilute the queen's tee so it tasted bad. nao it was just purcy and ketnus vs canada. canada did nothing stereotpiikal and ketnus slit his throot with a preson shenk. "whos ur daddy-o." sed ketnus.

**cheptur 31**

aftur the tremonduss bettl with canada and britain our h3roes were recovering. annoboth had a broose that was as red as a broose i got one tiem when i fell off my trike. that soimle dosorves 3 thumbs up. annoboth was in gr8 pain.

"i am in gr8 pain." sed ketnus. "dont worry bb." sed purcy. "that means the sweet imbroce of deth is just a few hours awai." sed ketnus. "ketnus why do we heng out." sed peet. but aftur that bootiful bonding moment something sp0oky heppened.

**cheptur 32**

all teh tributts felt rlly slow all of a sudden. things serted to bend and twest wiirdly. "who sp0ked my drink." sed ketnus. "its not just u." sed peet. purcy tryed to move but he fell on his face. then annoboth knew what was hepponing rite nao.

"i kno what is hepponing rite nao." sed annoboth. "our gr8est en0mii has kome beck." sed annoboth. "oh gods what." sed purcy. "merijuana." sed annoboth. "no you are wrong." sed peet. "i red up on my grook metholigii. i kno what this is… cronus."

**cheptur 34**

"gee diddily dong rite." sed a voiic from abuv the kool kids klub. a menocang figuur dasconded from the ski. "its ur h0mie cronus here agun." sed cronus. "i thot u killed urself." sed purcy. "that was an imutionel time in my life ok dunt judge me." sed cronus.

"do u even kno how meny hours of imutionel thoropy i had to go thru." sed cronus. "i'd gess 37.5." sed purcy. "no u dingle dong diddle dolt. more like 6." sed cronus. "anywh0ozle im prolly gonna kill u nao." sed cronus. "Not if I can help it." sed herry.

**cheptur 35**

"mejik wizord guy uve come to sev us!" sed purcy. "No, actually, I just want to be the one to see the last expression on your face as you perish." sed herry. "fuk mejik." sed purcy. "So I guess we get rid of the Greek God first?" hormiene sed.

"Yeah, that seems like a good plan." herry sed. but then cronus used his tiem puwers on herry and hormiene. "u guys are doodly dingle dip dork r0od." sed cronus. herry and hormiene cuudnt move cuz they wur frozen. LET IT GO LET IT GO CANT HOLD

**cheptur 36**

then ilso and enna caem out of the side and ilso used hur ice puwers on cronus herry and hormiene and the dai was savud.

jk that's redonkulous

**cheptur 36 (aktuolly)**

"nao u must perosh. this will sh0w evryun that i am rlly beck in bosinuss." sed cronus. herry and hormiene dropped to the ground. "yaaaaaay." sed the kool kids klub. "oh come on nao rlly." sed cronus. "cant i do enyting rite. i feel so useless nao."

"wait guys i have a plen." sed ketnus. "i dont liek ur plens ketnus remombur the last one." sed purcy. "no this is gud." sed ketnus. she pulled out an ipod and begen to plai linkon perk. "gods this speeks to me." sed cronus. a teer rolled down his faec.

**cheptur 37**

cronus fell daown. begun to crie a lot. "nao is our chence." sed ketnus. but the linkon perk was too stronk and evryun felt vory sed and useloss. "I TRIED SO HARD AND GOT SO FAR BUT IN THE END IT DOESNT EVEN MATTER" sed peet.

purcy grebbed annoboth's hend. "bb we hev to do dis. twogethor. with the puwer of luv." sed purcy. "whaaaaat ive done." sed annoboth. purcy dregged her over to cronus, grebbed ketnus's preson shenk, but cronus grebbed it and stebbed himsolf.

**cheptur 37.5**

"yaaaaaaaaay." sed the kool kids klub. a hoilkeptor caem down from the ski and pecked them up. purcy and annoboth hugged and then maed out for like 37.5 minotes. peet and ketnus hugged too. the dai had been saivud by our h3roes.

**epologe**

purcy and annoboth got merryed and hed 3 kids naemed seeweed owlio and assface. ketnus and peet got merryed too but ketnus doesnt want choldren yet. cronus the queen herry hormoine the munkys and canada all died.

i'll just leev my dedocated reedors with one last matophor. google krome is red blu yallo and green like the google logo. koincidink rite. anywh0ozle i have mor fen fectun to rite which mey or mey not involve my idol herry stoiles. until next tiem, aloha.


End file.
